Corporate Confessions by Cullens Conquest
by ControlPossessSeduceContest
Summary: Isabella Swan's new job doesn't go as planned. Not only has she been asked to fill in as the boss's assistant, a job that no one else was willing to take. Her new boss just happened to be the most difficult, arrogant and devastatingly handsome man she had ever met. Contest entry for the Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest


**Contest entry for the** **Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest**

 **Title** : Corporate Confessions

 **Rating** : M

 **Summary:** Isabella Swan's new job doesn't go as planned. Not only has she been asked to fill in as the boss's assistant, a job that no one else was willing to take. Her new boss just happened to be the most difficult, arrogant and devastatingly handsome man she had ever met.

 **Disclaimer** : The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Corporate Confessions**

I can feel his lips work down my body, waking me from a deep sleep. I open my eyes and smile at the beautiful man hovering over me.

His crooked grin makes my heart skip a beat.

"My mouth loves your body," he says between kisses.

"My body loves your mouth," I smile.

God, how I wanted this man, I never imagined we would be here.

Maybe I should start at the beginning.

It all started with an affair.

~~CC~~

" _I'm Isabella Swan, here for my first day in Accounting," I smiled._

 _Mrs. Cope, the head of Human Resources, glanced at me with a kind smile. "Good morning, Miss Swan. Welcome to Cullen Enterprises." She opened the drawer to her left and pulled out a file, clearly labeled 'Isabella Swan' and looked at me in apology. "I'm afraid there has been a change of plans."_

 _My smile dropped, you must be kidding me. I couldn't have been fired before I even started. "I'm not following."_

" _Mr. Cullen's assistant quit unexpectedly yesterday." She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Between you and me, she was sleeping with one of the married partners and got burned."_

 _Great, but what does that have to do with me? I waited for her to continue, but she seemed to be waiting for me to comment._

" _Well, that's unfortunate. Although, I don't know what Mr. Cullen's assistant quitting has to do with me." I wasn't sure what else to say. I researched the company when I first applied for the job and his name popped up. Edward Cullen was CEO and Chairman of the Board of Cullen Enterprise. When I'd searched on the internet I'd found very little on the billionaire, except an interview with the Business Times, and an angry Facebook rant from a former employee, who called him Bosshole due to the fact that the only time he came out of his office was to fire someone._

" _Well, as Cullen Enterprise's newest employee it falls to you to stand-in until a suitable replacement can be found. It shouldn't take longer than a couple of weeks."_

 _I gulped, I didn't want to work for Bosshole. "Isn't this a little unusual, I'm an accountant, not a personal assistant."_

" _You won't be a personal assistant."_

 _I turned to face the deep, male voice. A tall man leaned against the doorframe. I looked from his shiny black shoes, up his black trousers and suit jacket, past his white shirt and red tie to a pair of emerald green eyes._

 _Wow._

" _You'll be an assistant." He walked over to me. "The assistant to the Chairman of the Board. You will have a lot of responsibilities. I hope you can keep up." His lips thinned, "Do you have a problem with that?"_

 _I froze, he was intimidating and I couldn't seem to make a sound._

" _Good." He turned and headed to the door. "I'll give you twenty minutes to complete all your paperwork, then I want you to report to my office."_

 _He walked out and I could only stare at the empty space where he stood._

" _He's a tornado."_

 _Obviously, the pay here made Mrs. Cope unable to voice the truth, he was an asshole. No, he was a Bosshole._

" _I take it that's Edward Cullen."_

" _In the handsome flesh."_

 _I must have looked upset._

" _Listen, Miss Swan, I know this isn't what you expected, so I am going to be totally honest with you. Edward Cullen is a brilliant businessman, but he's strict and a little paranoid. He built this company on his own, from the ground up, and he trust no one. He never discloses what he's working on fully to his staff. He just gives you what you need to know." She looked at me and sighed, "None of the other employees were willing to take the job."_

 _Great._

 _Mrs. Cope had convinced me to see the bright side. This was Edward Cullen, I could learn a lot from him and the pay was great._

 _Maybe the Facebook rant was wrong._

~~CC~~

He runs kisses up my leg and onto my stomach, his tongue dips into my bellybutton, then he works his way down the other side.

I moan when he nibbles on my thigh.

"I want to put my mouth here," he slides one finger inside me. "Would you like that?" He presses his thumb on my clit.

I nod, "Oh god, so good." I grab a piece of sheet and bite it, muffling my moans.

He laughs and pulls the sheet from my mouth. "I want to hear you." I moan. "I love that sound," he adds another finger, his thumb continues to make circles.

My stomach clenches the heat building.

"I'm so close," I pant out.

"I want to see you come, but not until I say." He moves his head towards my lower lips.

~~CC~~

 _I'd made my way up to his office within the twenty-minute time frame, getting off the elevator, I stood in awe and admired my surroundings. Bright, bold colors decorated the walls, modern furniture filled the waiting room. A huge ornate desk sat outside what I presume was Bosshole's office. It was something you only saw in magazines._

" _Are you going to stand there all day? Come."_

 _Leaving my bag and coat on what I presumed would be my desk, I walked into his office and paused. He had his back to me, placing his suit jacket on a hanger and then hung it on the rack behind his desk. Edward Cullen had a nice butt, his trousers were cut with such precision that they left nothing to the imagination, and his white shirt showed off his lean, muscled back. He definitely worked out._

 _I swallowed just as he turned._

" _What?"_

 _My god, not only does he have the perfect body with beautiful chiseled features, he also had the best sex hair I had ever seen. And he had just caught me staring at him._

" _Nothing."_

" _Good, because we have lots to do. Anything you see or hear in this office is strictly confidential, I'm sure Mrs. Cope explained that when you signed the Confidentiality Agreement." He raised his eyebrow._

 _I had to stop myself from saying 'duh' at him, even without the legally binding document, I would never repeat business or personal information._

 _I nodded, but kept my mouth shut, fearing the word would make an appearance._

" _Right, I guess there are worse things than a mute assistant."_

 _I couldn't do it, I wasn't used to dealing with Bossholes and I definitely wasn't used to holding my tongue._

" _Excuse me, I'm not mute and you are incredibly rude."_

 _He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should remember who you are speaking to, your job is to assist me, not give your opinion on my manners. Are we clear?"_

" _Yes." Best to keep it short and sweet._

" _Good, here is a file containing what I am currently working on, familiarize yourself with it. You will need to know what it contains for the meeting this week." I nodded a little confused, I thought he kept his projects secret. "The file does not leave this office, Miss Swan, am I clear?"_

" _Crystal." I could do this._

" _Good. You are dismissed."_

 _I stood and made my way to my desk a little pissed with his attitude, he was no better than me, the arrogant Bosshole. I was determined to see this through. It was only for a couple of weeks. Then, I could go and do my real job and once someone was found I'd never have to see him again._

 _I could last a couple of weeks, I hope._

~~CC~~

My body jerks up when he separates my folds and flicks his tongue against my clitoris. His hands grip my thighs and he lifts them up so they rest on his shoulders, his face is pressed tightly into me and the heat from his mouth sucking gently pushes me closer to the edge.

"You taste incredible." He breathes against me before plunging his tongue into my center.

My body can't take anymore and my legs squeeze him closer, my back bowing as the pleasure builds, he rips his mouth away from me.

"Do not come, Isabella." I groan in frustration but do as I'm told.

~~CC~~

 _I had spent the next couple of days nervous and unsure, a combination I was not used to feeling. I prided myself on my sassy personality and, unfortunately, that may get me fired here._

 _I jerked back from my thoughts when a hand holding a file suddenly appeared in front of my face._

" _Your first task today is to check the financial reports." My stomach fluttered as I looked into his emerald green eyes._

" _Yes, sir." He really was a gorgeous man. It was a shame he was so difficult to deal with._

 _I knew he could be charming when he needed to be. I witnessed it earlier in the week when Miss Denali came in for a meeting regarding her father's business. He was all smiles and deep laughs for the strawberry blonde with the big blue eyes and the mile long legs. I guess he had to be if he wanted to purchase people's failing businesses, but I almost had a stroke when I witnessed it for the first time. I envied the woman until she opened her mouth._

" _Let's leave the little secretary here and discuss it over dinner." Miss Denali's eyes flicked to me. "Seriously Edward, give the girl a pay rise so she can buy some decent clothes." They walked out both of their laughs echoing behind them._

 _Leaving me feeling humiliated and disappointed._

 _I would not let them beat me._

 _I remember speaking to my grandmother about Mr. Cullen's ever changing moods and her words echo through my mind._

' _It's women who have the bad rep for being the moody ones, but it's men who truly hold the title. It's important that you realize you are not responsible for his moods, he already had a reputation for being an ogre before you even started working for him. You have to decide for yourself when enough is enough.'_

~~CC~~

He adds another finger inside me, twisting them as he gently bites at the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Do you like that?" His breath is hot against me, pushing me closer to the edge.

"Please Edward, please." He bites me again and licks away the sting.

"Oh, Isabella, I love it when you beg." His smile is wicked.

His face lowers again and I groan in frustration.

"Come baby, let me hear you." He dives right in and I'm panting and writhing in pleasure.

It doesn't take long for me to finally succumb to the pleasure.

~~CC~~

 _The next week passed by slowly, but free from drama, I slowly started to relax into my position and even interacted with Mr. Cullen on a couple of occasions. Even after all these years he was still enthusiastic about his work, and I now understood why so many people dealt with him despite his less than stellar attitude._

 _It was a Thursday morning and he had walked into the office with a little bounce in his step._

" _We're going out today." He fell into his chair._

" _Really?" Thank god, the office could be pretty boring sometimes. Especially since it was only me and Mr. Cullen on this floor._

" _Yes, I'm signing the contract for the controlling interest in a business start-up. I've been working on it for the past year." He leaned back and gave me a bright smile, his whole face lit up and his eyes sparkled with delight. It was startling to see, it made me smile back at him easily._

 _His excitement was catching and I found myself letting my guard down. I spoke without thinking. "It's good to see you smile, I don't think I've ever seen it before. You're always so serious." I slapped my hands over my mouth as soon as I finished speaking, shocked at what I said. He was sure to fire me now._

 _._

 _._ ~~CC~~

He eases me back down and lays his body over me, brushing my hair away from my face.

"So beautiful," he whispers.

His fingers move over my skin slowly, gently, lovingly caressing every part he can reach.

My hand works its way between us and I grasp his hardness and began stroking slowly. He groans and rocks into me, his mouth meeting mine in a passionate kiss.

"Stop. Please. Baby." He grabs my hand and brings it up to his lips. Placing a gentle kiss upon it.

~~CC~~

 _He had been blowing hot and cold ever since my bout of verbal vomit. After my slip up, he had laughed and commented how very few things pleased him, but that business was one of them. The meeting had gone well and he had signed all the appropriate contracts, leaving the restaurant with the little bounce in his step still intact. I had been relaxed for the rest of the day, even going so far as to knock on his door and offer him coffee. My smile was bright and my optimism high until I was ready to leave for the day. I had just packed my things and was heading to the elevator when he peered his head around his office door._

" _Miss Swan," I turned and smiled at him._

" _Yes, sir." The elevator dinged and the doors opened, I placed my hand in the door so that it didn't leave without me._

" _While my spirits today were unusually high and I behaved unprofessionally myself, I would implore you to remember that I am your boss, not your friend. The comment you made earlier was inappropriate and you would do well to remember your place here." My smile dropped and I swallowed the lump in my throat. Giving him a nod of agreement, I turned and left._

 _I had now been working for Mr. Cullen for three weeks with no sign of the new assistant anywhere. I must remember to speak to Mrs. Cope regarding the matter as soon as possible._

 _We were now on our way back from another business meeting that had gone very well, despite the client, Mr. Hunter giving me the creeps I had been organized and precise in my research giving Mr. Cullen the upper-hand in the negotiations._

 _He sat beside me in the black limousine looking relaxed._

" _You did very well in there, Mr. Hunter is a difficult man," he picked a piece of lint from his trousers._

" _Thank you." I gave him what I knew was a timid smile. I was not going to get my hopes up that his yo-yo moods had improved. I was not setting myself up for the disappointment, I could keep a casual cool appearance when needed and when dealing with Edward Cullen it was definitely needed._

 _The limo pulled up outside Cullen Enterprises and Mr. Cullen stepped out first and offered me his hand. I took it instinctively but regretted it almost immediately. Little sparks of electricity spiked up my arm._

 _It made me uneasy feeling those sparks of attraction. I couldn't afford to be pining after my boss, especially when he didn't even like me._

 _I stepped out of the limo and stood in front of him. Our eyes met and we both paused, my breath stuttered out of me as our gaze held. His eyes sparkled in the light and the tingles moved along our palms._

 _Shit. I was still holding his hand, no wonder he was staring at me. What must he think of me?_

 _I dropped it like it stung me and took a step back. "Thank you for taking me with you, it was very informative."_

 _He stepped back. "You're welcome," he took another step. "I won't be back to the office today, I have a meeting, so just finish your tasks and you can leave for the day."_

" _Okay, have a good meeting." He jumped into the limo and left._

 _Leaving me frozen on the sidewalk._

 _I could not be attracted to my boss._

 _I was not attracted to my boss._

 _I will not fall for my boss._

 _Oh god, I wanted my boss._

~~CC~~

He raises to his knees, reaching over to the nightstand to get a condom, holding his arousal in one hand, he rolls it on with the other, hissing through his clenched teeth.

Grabbing one of my legs, he drapes it over his shoulder.

He leans down, pushing my leg towards my chest.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He whispers.

"I do." I lean in and kiss him.

He pushes into me with a deep, hard thrust, groaning out in pleasure.

~~CC~~

 _The next day had been tense, Mr. Cullen had been sullen and terse, and I didn't know how to deal with it. So, I decided avoidance was the best option._

 _The phone ringing woke me from my thoughts._

" _Hello." It was Security downstairs in the lobby at Reception._

" _Miss Swan there is a lady here who wants to come up, but she isn't on the approved list. Mr. Cullen does not allow guest up to his floor without prior knowledge." I knew this, Mr. Cullen insisted that the visitor's logs are to be updated daily. No unexpected visitors were tolerated._

 _I heard a female voice that I'm sure sounded familiar._

" _Her name is Miss Brandon and she says she's here to take you to lunch." Damn, I knew she would show up. I had accidentally slipped up when speaking about my boss and I had used the words, hot, fuckable, and asshole to describe him. Granted I had had a couple of glasses of wine, but I knew she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to come see him for herself._

" _It's okay, Mike, tell her I will be right down." I guess there would be no problem with me taking my lunch fifteen minutes earlier today. I grabbed my things and headed straight for the elevator when Mr. Cullen's door opened and he peered out._

" _Who was that?" His stare was piercing and I had to remember to breathe._

" _Just Mike from reception. Someone wanted to come up, but they didn't have an appointment, I'm off to lunch." I turned towards the elevator._

" _I can fit someone in, I'm free for the rest of the afternoon." I stared at him, astonished that he was willing to allow someone an unscheduled visit._

" _That isn't necessary. The lady wanted to speak to me, it was my best friend, Alice. I have a sneaking feeling that she's here to meet you." It was better to be honest. Right?_

" _Well then, I suggest you do not disappoint her and tell her to come right up." I stared at him, my mind in shock._

" _Let her up." I gasped. Oh no this was definitely a bad idea, Alice had no filter at all._

" _Yes, Miss Swan, I can spare a few moments to meet my assistants friend, can I not? I wouldn't want to seem rude." Yes, because you are so concerned with people's opinion of you._

" _Okay," I called down to Security at reception requesting that they allow her up. We both stood staring at each other in awkward silence until the elevator's ding broke us apart._

" _Hi Bella, I was hoping we could go for lunch together," My best friend's voice made me whirl around, she flashed me a winning smile before turning to face Mr. Cullen. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen, Bella speaks very highly of you."_

 _I was going to kill her._

" _It's lovely to meet you Mrs...?" Alice laughed and waved her hand._

" _It's Miss and it's Alice and your Edward? May I call you Edward? We're all friends here." My hand ran through my hair, I cannot believe her._

" _Well, I guess that would be fine. You are not under my employment, so it wouldn't be unprofessional." Mr. Cullen looked a little uncomfortable and before I could comment, Alice jumped in once again._

" _Oh, you don't allow Bella to call you Edward?" Now he definitely looked uncomfortable._

" _No Miss, I mean Alice. It is Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen." He looked tense so I decided it was time to leave._

" _Right I'm off to lunch Mr. Cullen, would you be needing anything before I leave?" I grabbed my bag and Alice's arm._

" _No I'm fine Miss Swan, but I insist you use my driver why the weather is bad." I looked outside to see the rain pounding hard against the glass._

" _No that won't be necessary." I didn't need a driver, we weren't going far._

" _Come on Bella, I don't want to get soaked and Edward kindly offered his driver," she smiled sweetly at him and leaned forward whispering in his ear. His eyebrows rose and then furrowed in frustration as he turned to me and all the tension left his face._

" _Please Bella, I would feel better if you took my driver." I gasped at his use of my name and my heart skipped a beat._

" _Erm, well, okay, if you're sure." His smile was blinding and made him look so much younger._

 _His face dropped into his usual mask and he cleared his throat, "Yes, I'm sure."_

 _Alice kissed him on the cheek and grabbed my hand. "I will have her back to you in no time Edward," She smiled a wicked smile at me, "say bye to Edward, Bella."_

 _I blushed and rolled my eyes, "See you later Mr. Cullen." I went to leave but Alice had a firm grip._

" _No, Bella it's Edward, not Mr. Cullen." I turned to argue but the look on Mr. Cullen's face stopped me. Did he look hopeful or was I just imagining it. I decided she wasn't going to leave unless I did as she asked, I could always apologize to him later._

" _See you after lunch Edward. Thank you for the driver," I pulled Alice away. "If you change your mind about wanting anything don't hesitate to call my cell," I called out behind me._

 _As I stepped inside the elevator I could see that Mr. Cullen, I mean, Edward, hadn't moved from his spot, and when his eyes met mine, I gasped at the heat in them. His green eyes looked darker, he looked so primal, he licked his lips, his eyes still firmly on mine until the elevator door closed and broke our gaze._

~~CC~~

My breath came out in pants as Edward plunged into me hard and fast. He gave me no time to adjust to his girth, He continued his forceful thrusting into me, licking and sucking on my neck, shoulder, and breasts. No doubt marking me as his own.

"Mine." He spoke between his thrust, "My god, how did I ever resist you?" I didn't think he wanted a response, so I didn't give him one.

He brought his hand down between us, rubbing my clit in time with the pounding of his hips.

I came instantly, his name getting trapped in my throat as I writhed in pleasure.

~~CC~~

 _The next few days after Mr. Cullen met Alice had been interesting, we returned to our normal businesslike attitude except for one important aspect._

" _Call me Edward, Miss Swan, unless we are with a client." I had been utterly shocked and was unable to respond in time, my eyes stayed on his retreating back as he entered his office._

 _That's how we began our tentative friendship. He would come out of his office to talk about mundane things, slowly building up familiarity, and asking questions about myself. Everything seemed to be going well until I got a little too comfortable._

" _What about your family?" I asked during our conversations over coffee, and that's all it took._

" _I don't have a family, they died when I was a child." He stood, his back stiff and his mouth set into a hard line. "Thank you for the coffee Miss Swan." I watched him as he walked away, feeling utterly confused._

 _The next week was quiet and we kept a cool distance between us. Today we had a meeting with a potential client. I set up the conference room up next to Mr. Cullen's office, ready for the meeting._

 _I was dressed in my best skirt and blouse, it was very form-fitting and extremely flattering. I heard the elevator ding and made my way out, greeting Mr. Beirs and the rest of his colleagues. That was always something I noticed, every meeting we had, the other party often consisted of at least four colleagues. Mr. Cullen only ever brought me and even that was rare. He seemed to keep everything close to his chest. He had to have control of all aspects, never really delegating, and often doing menial tasks that others in similar companies would not lower themselves to do._

" _This way, gentlemen, Mr. Cullen will be with you shortly." I smiled and showed them to the room offering them coffee before knocking on Mr. Cullen's door._

" _Your four o'clock meeting is here Mr. Cullen." He sat, staring at me not moving, I didn't even know if he was breathing._

" _Mr. Cullen?" He shook his head and gave me a strained smile._

" _Thank you, Miss Swan, please get your laptop and meet me in there, I would like you to take notes."_

 _I nodded and retrieved my laptop, meeting him and his clients in the conference room._

 _Watching him command the room was amazing, and I found myself getting turned on, I found myself daydreaming as he closed the meeting, imagining his hands on me._

" _Miss Swan, please show these gentlemen to the elevator." His voice broke me from my fantasies making me jump slightly._

 _My breathing was labored and he stepped forward, looking concerned. "Are you okay, Miss Swan?" I nodded and escorted Mr. Beirs to the elevator. Before Mr. Beirs stepped in, he stopped and turned to me._

" _Miss Swan it was truly a pleasure meeting you, would you do me the greatest pleasure in allowing me to take you to dinner one evening?" I was shocked, and before I could answer, a hard voice sounded from behind me._

" _Miss Swan is unavailable, this evening or any other evening, Mr. Beirs." I turned to face Mr. Cullen, but his eyes were looking behind me his dark stare fixed on Mr. Beirs._

" _No problem, Mr. Cullen. Good afternoon, Miss Swan." I heard the elevator close and was about to speak when he spoke, making me jump._

" _Don't start Miss Swan, you will not be dating Mr. Biers or anyone for that matter." He turned and walked into his office making my anger grow. How dare he?_

 _How fucking dare he?_

~~CC~~

He pulled out of me and grabbed my hips, "Turn around, and get on your hands and knees." I did as he asked, panting in excitement.

"Good girl." He kissed my ass cheek before entering me again in one swift movement.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh…"

The bed creaked as he pounds into me, my god the sex was fantastic, he was like an animal.

"Oh… So good, harder Edward, please." His hips sped up and all of a sudden I felt his hand come down on my ass.

His groan sounded behind me. "You want this, do you, Bella, you want it harder?" He sat up, pulling me with him, making me sit on him, my back to his chest, his mouth worked at my neck.

"Tough, I want you to ride me, Bella, I want you to take what you want. If you want it hard, you better work that pretty little ass for it." I started to move, gasping as he slid deeper inside of me, so hard. I could tell he was close, his breath sped up as I bounced faster, harder. I needed him to come, my legs were getting tired. His hand came down between my legs, pinching slightly at my clit and that was all it took. I came hard, the force of my orgasm sent him over the edge with me.

~~CC~~

 _How dare he think he can tell me who I can and cannot date. I stormed off, following behind him, entering his office and slamming the door behind me. I was breathing hard my eyes were trained on his back, where he stood in the middle of the room, not moving, his hands clenched into fists at his side._

" _What the hell was that?" I growled out._

" _Nothing, he isn't right for you. I was doing you a favor." He didn't turn and it just increased my anger._

" _You had no right, Edward, no right at all." At the sound of his name, he spun around. His eyes were filled with anger. What right did he have to be angry?_

" _No, right." His hands found his hair and he pulled on it hard, making me wince. "She says I have no right," He started to pace, and I could see his mouth move like he was talking to himself._

" _I have every right Bella, you're mine." I gasped at his confession, utterly confused, which wasn't unusual when dealing with this man._

" _Yours? I'm not yours. My god, you don't even know what you want." I groaned in frustration and turned to leave. I couldn't deal with this now, I had to think._

 _Before I could fully open the door his hand slammed it shut and he spun me around. His mouth meeting mine in a hard, unforgiving kiss._

" _Your mine Bella, I can't fight it any longer." I kissed him back, putting all my anger into it. His arm comes around the small of my back, crushing me to his chest. I don't understand what changed._

" _Stop overthinking it, just feel." He pulls me to his desk. Both of our hands working on each others clothes. I had his shirt off and my blouse had been ripped open in his frustration._

 _He sat down on his desk, pulling me to him. My hands worked his zipper down, pushing his pants to his knees. My skirt was hitched up to my waist, his hand pulling at my underwear, snapping my panties in half at the crotch._

" _Stop destroying my clothes," I mumbled between kisses._

" _Shut up, I will buy you new ones." He reaches down and pulls his wallet from his desk drawer, removing a condom and rolling it on. He grasped my legs, pulling them up around his waist, he leaned back so I was straddling his lap, leaning up on his elbows._

" _Put me inside Bella," I grabbed him, placing him at my entrance, "Lower yourself slowly, Miss Swan." My eyes flicked to his, his smile was wicked._

" _Yes, Mr. Cullen," my eyes close as I sink down onto him._

" _Ohhhhh," I groan, feeling each and every inch of him inside me, "So deep." I lower myself slowly, pausing a little halfway down._

 _He lies back, his legs hanging over the edge and grabs my breast. His thumb circles my nipple and my legs begin to shake as I struggle to keep my position. "Come on Miss Swan, take all of me." He pinches my nipple making me moan. I lower myself all the way, my head falling back. One hand leaves my breast and slides up my body and onto my throat, his whole palm covering it._

 _Grasping gently, he pulls me down, kissing my lips as my hands find his shoulders, giving me more leverage._

" _Now fuck me, Miss Swan." I kiss him back, pushing up with my knees a little before dropping back down. It was a lot clumsier than I planned, but it had been a while._

 _I continued to move slowly at first, but soon got into a steady rhythm, he starts to rotate his hips in time with my movements._

" _Does it feel good, Miss Swan?" he groans, flexing his hips._

" _Yes," I pant, "so good." My legs and arms are visibly shaking now and I was finding it hard to keep the rhythm._

 _Sensing my growing tiredness, he pulls himself up grasping my bottom, he plants his feet on the floor, his legs firmly apart and starts to move fully with me. My arms wrap around his neck as he takes complete control of my body, moving it as he wants._

" _So fucking good, never knew," He mumbles between kisses._

" _Oh, god," I feel the pleasure build as his hips loose rhythm, he's close._

" _Come, Bella," My breath stutters out, I need to come, so bad._

" _Now, Miss Swan. Come now," and that was all it took to bring us both over the edge._

 _~~CC~~_

We lay in a sweaty heap on his bed, our breathing was the only sound in the room, I lay staring at the ceiling a huge smile on my face.

"What are you thinking about?" I turned and looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"How we met and last week when you finally pulled your head out of your ass." His laugh echoes through the room and he leans over to kiss my lips gently.

"I will be sad to see you go to Accounting. I will miss seeing your gorgeous face in my office, but I guess I will have to make do with seeing you at lunch and after work." I smile, happy that a suitable replacement had been found.

"Don't worry, there are still places we need to christen, I promise to bring you lunch whenever I can." I wink at him.

"Mmmm… elevator sex." His smile is full of promise.

"Yeah," I shiver at the thought of him pinning me to the wall of the elevator.

"Let me take you to dinner." I look at him puzzled, he looked panicked. "I haven't even taken you on a date," he sat up looking at me wide-eyed. "We've been fucking for a week and we haven't had a date."

I laugh, "You act like we've never been out together. We've been to lunch and dinner many times Edward." I lean up and kiss his lips. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"I'm not. I'm not fine Bella. We need to go on a date. I want you to get dressed up. I want you to feel special."

"Okay, so what time are you picking me up?" I smiled at him and pulled the sheet down showing my breasts, "And you always make me feel special." My fingers plucked at my nipple.

His eyes never left my hand, "Is seven good?" He gulped when I palmed them, his gaze completely focused on my movements.

"Seven's good handsome."

* * *

 **Hosts Note: Please leave the author some love by leaving a review. If you happen to know the author's identity or "think" you do, please do not hint to this in your review, as this can compromise the author's anonymity and lead to disqualification.**

 **Add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Find us on Twitter at CPSffContest or visit our Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest Facebook page.**

 **Public voting: February 21 2016 to March 6 2016.**


End file.
